Chance Styx
Chance Styx was born in Samarkand and grew up with an abusive father and his brother Ambrose Styx. When Chance was young his father murdered his mother for giving him a gun, when the Styx had always been nothing but Will users. Chance watched his mother's death and ever since felt it was his fault, and knew his brother felt the same. At a young age he dedicated his life to try to please his brother and make him happy. At the age of seventeen Chance's father married him to a Samarkand woman, and with her he had a single child. He named her after his mother, Annalise. Chance never once loved any of his four wife’s, but he loved his daughter dearly, and she grew to be the age of five. Then one day as he tended to the garden, he snapped. He took his gardening hoe and chopped his wife’s and his daughter to bits. He tells himself he did it for Ambrose, as he knew how Ambrose felt. What Ambrose wanted. He did not feel himself in the right to have what his brother could not. He is still heart broken over it, To hide the bodies of his crime, Chance burnt his home down and was forced to move back in with his father. At this point he had just turned twenty one years old. His father never approved of failures, where he sent Ambrose to learn how to be a master Will user, Chance was left to carry out the family name. His father marked Chance as a failure, thinking his son’s families death was due to bandits and that Chance was unable to protect them. While Ambrose was away at school, Chance’s life became more and more of a hell. Given his mental state, it was only a mater of time before he snapped. Chance ended up murdering his father, and then all of his wives. And then he promptly burned down their home as well. When Ambrose came home to visit, the man took Chance to the Tomb of Necrop, where they awoke him and set their own fates in his hands. Ever since they have been running. Chance first appears in Fabled Albion at the age of 29 by message of Reaver. Reaver signs a contract with him to help him cover up the Balverine conspiracy by distracting The Queen. It was during this contract that Chance met Maple Styx, the Map Table in the castle war room that became human by mistake. He instantly felt a fatherly bond with her, her having reminded him of his daughter. He took her in, and when she became a table once more, worked hard on making her human once more and this time more permanently. Ambrose came into the picture soon after Chance settled down to take care of Maple, and when Chance found out they were in love, he resigned himself to a lonely fate. He threw himself off of Albion’s light house in an attempt to remove himself from Ambrose’s life and to give Maple a better one. The Fae came as he sank into the waters, and took half of his soul. The part of him that was a father and loving, leaving behind the darkness that was his mind. He became bitter towards Ambrose, blaming him for all of his misfortune. He decided then to invoke his revenge. It was in this state that Chance found Maple once more after not seeing her for several weeks. He did what he thought he had to, and violated her. But guilt and regret took over him, and the dark part of his soul soon remembered it’s love for her. But when he saw her again, he knew Ambrose would never let him see her again. Chance did not trust himself in Albion to keep Maple safe, and so he left Albion all together. He moved far away to Aurora, where he finds that the situation there is not well off. Reaver’s influences are heavy and destroying the land, and there is little Chance wants to do as of now. Statistics: Will: Fire and Blades Weapon: Rifle given to him by his mother Current Age: 30 Current residence: Aurora Stats: Name: Chance Styx Title: None Age: 29 Height: 6 foot solid Weight: 180 Eye color: Green Facial Features: Thin sculpted face, narrow and slim. Hair color: Dirty blond Hair Length: Shaggy and short, long enough to cover his eyes, uneven cut, longer in back then front. Ornamentation: None Markings: Will lines, faint only appear when in use of Will, dark veins around his eyes. Flesh Tone: Pale with a hint of grey Residence: Samarkan Occupation: Currently working a contract for Reaver Military: Avoids it Criminal Background: Loads of warrants on his head, he is more out in the open then his brother, ran from Samarkand and is fleeing. Pets: None Romance: "Who needs it when I can fuck anyone?!" Family: Ambrose - Brother Sexual Orientation: He fucks anything and everything Persona: Always smiling and laughing, a generally twisted sense of being. He loves to see people die or dyeing, and when he isn't laughing or causing hell, he is a generally silent person. Clothing: Will user robes from Aurora, worn and tattered. Equipment: Rifle Magic: Fire Ball and Blades Schooling: None, learned by himself. Status: Mage Marksman Category:Characters Category:Original Characters